


Melt

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was posted on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004, for fangirl_lizzie.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was posted on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004, for fangirl_lizzie.
> 
> Not betaed.

Alec shoots her before she can grab her gun. Her eyes remain open and shocked even in death. He stares into those eyes and sees, feels nothing. He had thought he would feel, killing one of these, a double-0 agent.

He waits; he knows not for what. A faint sound pushes him to leave, quietly.

He finds Soren where he left him; his hair looks darker under the streetlamp. Snow falls on his hair and his exposed face. It melts and Alec wants to taste it on Soren's skin. Soren's eyes reveal nothing, but still, Alec feels.

Vengeance burns underneath.


End file.
